A Wonderful Party
by SuishiRune7
Summary: After defeating Grima, it is the 1st anniversary of its defeat and the tactician's(you) birthday! So, they plan a party until the situation becomes hectic. Now you have to encounter the many predicaments of the day and continued.


**A/N I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or any of its other series and the characters, but if I did… Well it depends on your imagination. "EVIL LAUGHTER!" Also, if you have any requests about the couples, write them out, kay?**

In the vast verdant fields filled with life to its brim, a certain tactician named F/name lay there against a large tree which provided cool shade during the hot summer, waiting for the others to come and escort you to the party location. Why? Because today was the 1st anniversary of the annihilating the existence of Grima and the fact that you were found a few weeks later on, in the same field where you met Chrom. You then saw (Future) Morgan and his wife running along with him. You waved your hand as you saw his white hair shine in the harsh sunlight.

"Morgan! Nah!" you shouted

They quickly found you and rushed over, seeming like they have dire news to tell.

"F/name-san! You have got to help us! Everyone is now drunk because my utterly childish mother, had added alcohol or should I say 10 bottles of wine to the whole batch of food that Stahl prepared! You have got to snap them back to control!" Nah shouted

"Mother, I have even more surprising news to tell you." Morgan said "Oh no, please don't tell me that Chrom is drunk too… Or worse our arrogant friend 'cough' are in a rampage…" you said

"NO, it's worse, father was challenged by the drunken singles for your hand and he… accepted… and is currently fighting for you…"Morgan said, weakly smiling at your current expression, which was in a deep irritation of the drunken ones. You quickly recovered and equipped yourself with a THORON that was forged especially for the purpose of snapping drunken people back into shape, of course, they will have quite the shock.

"Okay then, a quicker way to get to the party scene would be to ride on my back while I'm in dragon form." Nah said as she took out her dragon stone

Her dark brown hair, which was braided blew along with the wind as a gigantic flower encloses around her and she turns into her massive pink dragon form. You and Morgan got onto Nah's back and…. they instantly saw the party location from afar because of Nah's SUPER SPEED! Morgan sighed, "Nah, you know that we could've had did that when we were going to go and get Mother…. But, anyhow that was Awesome!"

"Okay, now time to get to work!" You said as you peacefully smiled and entered the party area. Then, you were suddenly hit by a pie right on the face, only most of the girls and a few men who weren't drunk found you in that state as they tried to stop the others from running amok. Gaius and Lissa were having some private time together and Nowi was rampaging while being possessive of her husband, Frederick. Most of the future children including Lucina got caught into the fights with the adults and couldn't even stop their father's rampages. (Sigh) Even Tharja, was drunk and was passed out and was taken care of by her husband Donnel.

"Hehhh… I think that it's quite enough!" You shouted as you entered the scene, opening the THORON tome and shocking the drunkards including Chrom.

"Let's see what's next on my list of things to do…" You said as you were searching for your lovely husband and the drunken singles. Upon seeing the sight of them, F/name looked astounded and said, "What just happened here!?"

You then found your husband standing on top of the bodies of the drunkards that were trying to take you away from him. He was brushing off some dust and saw you.

"Heya F/name! Sooooo, can we cut the cake out now?" your husband said, smiling happily at his victory.

"Henry~?" you said menacingly as you approached him. When you reached him you were about to say something when he suddenly hugged you!

"Since I won the fight, now you're mine forever" Henry whispered into your ear. You felt your body heat up at the sudden action of Henry and blushed.

"I already told you that I fell for your spell a long time ago…" You replied quietly. Henry just smiled and then went off with you hand in hand to help you clean up the mess. The wives of the other Shephards were really angry and as soon as they got control over their husbands. Now it was the wives' turn to well, provide their own style of punishment to the husbands and you could see that they got their weapons ready. While the others were starting to wake up and came along to groggily greet their wives/husbands.

"Oh, they got their armor equipped already!? That was fast." You commented

"Youch! That's gotta hurt! Well, I think that we should go home now, they got the whole punishment thing in process." Henry said

"Do I have permission to stay at your house for a while? I believe that my parents can find me at your house" Nah said

"Of course! WE would love your company! I also remember baking an apple pie" You replied and led the way… Who wonders what happened to the others…

**Anyway... Did you enjoy? I don't know if I'm going to continue this story and I would Luv if you guys would give suggestions. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
